Space weed
by Dominate shadow225
Summary: Something strange is happening in Townsville, after a comet lands in the park, it unleashs a new breed of evil...and its hungry for blood. Can the girls stop it? Rated due to bloody violence, gore, strong language and sex scenes. NOTE:CHARACTER DEATHS
1. arrival

_Outer space, Kuiper belt_

In the Kuiper belt of our solar system lays several billion asteroids of varying shapes and sizes, the odd planetoid and today: a rather large comet. It was roughly the size of a skyscraper and unlike the other comets in the solar system; this one had come from another galaxy. It was travelling at near-light speed and left a spectacular tail of dust, steam and ice fragments as it streaked through the void of space. It smashed straight through several asteroids, shattering them into thousands of pieces, which smashed into more asteroids causing a large chain reaction in the belt.

The comet flew deeper into the system, zooming past Pluto, Neptune and Uranus. When it got to Saturn its course changed slightly towards the gas giant due to the large gravity field projected by it, altering its course so it now headed into Saturn's rings. The monster comet ploughed through the ice fragments, creating a trail of destruction in its wake, as it charged through the now fluctuating and shimmering ring system, the very fragments of ice that give the rings their unique look in the solar system started compacting into the comet, enlarging the gigantic iceberg in space.

When the comet finally left Saturn's rings, they were almost unrecognizable: the comet had completely distorted the shape of the rings, making them look warped and twisted, plus there was a massive gap where the comet had passed through it, like someone had sliced a hole in it with a knife. The comet itself was now much larger, now the size of a city block and reeling into the asteroid belt. (**A/N:** I decided not to include Jupiter because I can't think of what to do for that planet.) Smashing a path through the masses of rock, creating a chain reaction like in the Kuiper belt.

The comet had lost a good chunk of itself getting through the asteroid belt, now down to the size of a skyscraper again; it was also glowing white hot and its tail grew in size as it approached the sun. It was now heading directly for Earth and more specifically the USA. As the comet was passing by the Earths moon, it was being observed by an astronaut doing a repair job on a satellite. Inside his helmet he glanced at the large bright light that was the comet and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Houston? Are you getting this through my helmet cam?" He asked into the radio. "That's affirmative Sat 1, we see the bogey." Came a voice from the other end, he sounded like Overlord from _Call of duty 6: M W 2. _"Ourscientists are looking into it now, keep tracking the bogey Sat 1." Houston commanded. "That's the only thing I can do right now." Sat 1 replied. The light just kept on growing as it neared the planet…heading straight for Sat 1. "Uh…Houston? I think I have a problem; it's getting closer to me!" Sat 1 stated into the radio.

Houston didn't reply. "Houston do you read? The bogey is getting closer, I repeat: The goddamn bogey is getting clo-" before he could finish the comet slammed into the satellite he was working on; shattering it into hundred pieces on impact. One fragment of debris slammed into the astronaut, killing him instantly. "Sat 1 report, report?" Houston finally radioed in; but it was already too late. The comet meanwhile was melting as it penetrated the atmosphere, transforming into a fireball and was shrinking as it travelled.

_At Townsville park, 12.30 PM._

Inside a waiting patrol car, two coppers were chatting to each other. One was a sergeant in his thirties and the other was an officer in his twenties. "So did you get that crook eventually?" the officer asked the sarge. "Yeah I got…with help from the Powerpuffs." The sarge replied. "Man, I don't to get on the wrong side of them!" He stated. "Relax, we're the law! They won't do anything to harm a cop." The younger officer replied, taking another bite out of his donut. "Yeah, I suppose you're right, come on lets get relieved."

With that the cops drove off, about 5 minutes later a tiny comet crashed into the woods behind where it was parked, the comet broke in two and what looked like a large blood red plant seed twice the size of a football could be seen. It then sprouted a green tendril with a small bud on the end. But instead of opening into a flower, the tendril somehow drilled into the ground and took the seed with it. Seconds later the ground shook slightly and a giant bud with 4 large leaves grew out the ground, it then opened into a gigantic flower roughly 5 metres wide with hundreds of small red and green triangular petals each only a centimetre long.

The flower stopped growing at ground level and from under the leaves grew many green tendrils with more buds, they grew to about a before opening into more flowers, but these flowers were much more vibrant in colour, virtually every colour of the rainbow was on these flowers, which were roughly the size of dinner plates. An owl flew towards the alien plant, it raised a flower stalk in the direction of the bird and something amazing happened; the flower began to rapidly fluctuate in colour, red became green then blue then yellow then violet and red again, all in a second, every second.

The owl was transfixed by the truly beautiful sight; its eyes began to mirror the colour changing pattern of the plant's flower. It slowly flew closer to the flower, completely hypnotized by its beauty. The plant, still emitting it's visually alluring and stunning colour change pattern, began to lean its stem and tilt its attractive flower so it was facing upwards, allowing the mesmerized bird to land on it.

BIG mistake, the moment the bird landed, the flower began to sprout what looked like red teeth around its edges, roughly the same kind of teeth you would see on a Venus fly trap, only red instead of white. The owl was still hypnotized and never paid attention to the teeth…until it was too late. The flower suddenly snapped shut, trapping the poor bird inside. The owl, having come to his senses, started struggling to escape, but that only caused the plant to squeeze it even tighter.

The plant then lowered its flower and the trapped owl to the centre of the large flower on the ground, the inner most petals folded outwards to reveal a mouth, it looked a lot like the Sarlacc from _Star wars_, only without the beak in the middle and the tendrils were black and covered in sharp red thorns, plus a larger tendril, about twice as wide came out the center of the 'mouth'. This tendril looked like a giant black sundew leaf. (**A/N:** a _real _carnivorous plant! Only sundews are green with small red sticky tendrils covering their leaves.) The flower holding the owl slowly opened, the owl inside writhed as the tendril wrapped round its body, the small sticky red tentacles making escape virtually impossible.

The tendril then pulled the unfortunate bird inside the mouth, the owl hooted in fear and wriggled as it was dragged to its fate. The plant seemed to hiss as it pulled its victim inside it. The petals on the main flower waved inwards to try and push the bird deeper inside. The smaller tendrils sliced into the owl with their sharp thorns while the main tendril tightened its grip on the bird as it sank inside the plant.

Finally the plant managed to completely devour the owl, nothing was left of the creature accept a few floating feathers. The plant then began to send creeper tendrils into the woods, smaller tendrils branched off as the plant _really_ began its growth.

**What you think?** __


	2. growth and murder

_2 hours later _

The plant was growing extremely fast, its thorn covered vines were snaking along the ground at roughly the same speed as an Olympic sprinter, the thorns looked more like sharp white teeth with red tips, they were swept backwards and dug up a deep dirt trail as the tendril raced along the ground, clones of the first plant were popping up along all the vines lengths; roughly 200 metres from each other, from them came more green thorn-covered vines, flowers and large violet roots that quickly drilled into the ground, but instead of sucking up water, they stabbed the roots of other plants and drained the water, minerals and organic matter from them.

On the surface the alien plant's tendrils wrapped round the trunks, branches and stems of all the plant life round it, stabbed into them with their thorns, which entered the victims and drained them of their resources. This included: Glucose, (scientific name for sugar), water, minerals and organic matter from the victims cells. The earth plants began to lose their green colour and turn into a sickly grey colour. The trees lost all their leaves and bent over at a drunken angle. Bushes and shrub simply wilted and looked like they were run over with a steam roller. Not even mushrooms or other fungi survived; they too succumbed to the foreign plant's life draining vines and toppled over.

While the native plants suffered the alien plant was growing bigger, faster and stronger all the time. One of its vines grew over a fence and into a front lawn of a shack. This particular shack belonged to a hillbilly known as Fuzzy Lumpkins; he was in bed snoring loudly, completely oblivious to the tendrils now growing over his so called 'property'; almost covering it. However, a thorn then scrapped against his bedside window, waking him up with a start.

"Who's there? Stay offa mah property or I shoot ya!" he yelled as he grabbed his shotgun. He then looked out the window, his jaw dropped and his eyes nearly popped out of his head; he saw that the vines had completely covered the window and were scrapping it with their teeth-like thorns, leaving large grazes as they grew upwards. "What in tarnation?" Fuzzy yelled. He heard a creaking noise from above him and glanced at the ceiling. He also aimed his shotgun at the area. He then a different noise; wood being slowly ripped apart as the tendrils outside grinded against it; taking small chunks of wood off the shack. Sweat started pouring down Fuzzy's furry face, his breathing sped up and his heart pounded hard against his chest.

"I don't knows watch you are, but I knows ima blast you if you don't git off mah property!" Fuzzy shouted. Suddenly a thorn pierced right through the weakened wood ceiling, startling Fuzzy, it then ripped a large gash in the ceiling and several vines dropped through. Fuzzy blasted the tendrils with his shotgun, but it only pushed them back slightly. Shocked by how tough the tendrils were, Fuzzy continued to blast them as he walked backwards towards the back door. But under his feet, the floor began to heave and bulge upwards as a new plant was ready to sprout out of the floor.

Suddenly it happened: The plant burst from the ground, completely blowing apart Fuzzy's shack and throwing debris all over the area. Fuzzy himself was also thrown away from the monster plant and landed on his butt. His shotgun landed a few feet from him as he rubbed his head, groaning as did so. When he caught sight of the plant life beyond his fence he gasped in shock; every single plant, including the trees, was a lifeless grey colour, had lost all their leaves and were leaning over. They also had the foreign plant's green thorn covered vines clearly visible against the earth plants now grey colour wrapped round them.

"Holy cow! This is some varmint!" Fuzzy stated as he looked round the dead forest. His turned his attention back to the plant that just destroyed his home, it was now about to destroy his banjo; called 'Joe' to him and a black tendril that was covered in smaller red tendrils came from the plants mouth. "NO! NOT MAH BANJO!" Fuzzy yelled. The tendril wrapped round the wooden instrument like a snake, the smaller tendrils also covered the banjo and held it to the main tendril. It then began to slowly crush the instrument; it made a creaking noise as the plant constricted its vines.

Fuzzy picked up his shotgun and tried to retrieve his beloved banjo from the plant's grasp. But suddenly something grabbed his ankle, he tripped up and fell onto his stomach; dropping his weapon. He looked back and saw a purple root protruding from the ground, at its tip was a white spike about 2 cm metres long and the whole thing was wrapped around his rather short leg. "What in…?" before he could finish more purple roots sprouted from the ground and held down his limbs. He struggled in the plants grip but the tendrils only tightened their grip almost to the point of cutting into his flesh, which made Fuzzy yell in pain.

He helplessly looked on in horror as the plant crushed his favourite banjo into pieces, bits of wood and string were all that remained of Fuzzy's beloved instrument. Fuzzy growled in rage, his skin began to change colour from pink to dark red, his teeth became triangular and razor sharp and he grew to about twice his normal size. "You trespass on mah property, you destroy my home and you kill Joe. NOW IM MAD!" Fuzzy roared at the top of his lungs. He suddenly rose up, making the roots slide off him.

The plant seemed to somehow notice that Fuzzy meant business; it tensed all its tendrils round its main flower, almost like a boxer shielding his face and screeching how as it did so. Fuzzy then yelled and charged forward. The plant then lashed out by thrusting a vine into Fuzzy's round stomach and out his back. Fuzzy yelled in pain as the vine penetrated his body like a harpoon; blood poured out of the stomach wound and covered the outside of the plant's tendril. Fuzzy grabbed the appendage and tried to yank it out of him. But because the thorns on the vine were swept backwards he only caused more pain to himself as the thorns caught on some of his muscles and ribs.

The vine then yanked him upwards, to right above the main flower, giving Fuzzy full visibility of the plants gaping maw. But instead of dropping him in the mouth as Fuzzy expected, black, spike-tipped tendrils sprouted from inside the mouth and stabbed the hillbilly in the arms, legs and stomach. Fuzzy screamed in agony as the black vines drained him of his blood. He felt his limbs going limp from lack of blood-flow as he struggled in a vain attempt to escape and began to fall unconscious. The plant then yanked its first vine out of Fuzzy's body, and dragged with his internal organs; killing him instantly. The organs fell into the plants open mouth and it then threw Fuzzy's now empty body away.

The plant then began to grow towards the city of Townsville, consuming every living thing in its path; plant and animal alike. Leaving nothing but empty animal corpses and wilted and dead plants and bent over trees. While they died their organic matter was used to enlarge the alien plants own biomass, conquer the forest and neither the citizens of Townsville, nor the Powerpuff girls had any idea about the now oncoming, all consuming and literally blood-thirsty space weed.

**Im sorry to any fans of Fuzzy; I didn't really like him that much. ****Anybody got any ideas for my next chap? Oh yeah and review please! **


	3. Origin and encounters

_The next morning. _

The city of Townsville is now just awaking from its slumber; paper kids on pedal bikes were roaming the streets, throwing their newspapers at suburban houses and one roll of newspaper happened to land in the front garden of the home of the town's favourite super heroines: the Powerpuff girls. Inside the house professor was making breakfast for his three daughters.

The girls had matured into hot and sexy teenagers and their bodies filled out in all the right places: They all had B-cup breasts, hour glass figures, long legs and beautiful, hypnotizing eyes, if a guy looked into the eyes of a Powerpuff, especially Blossom's eyes for too long; he's hypnotized until they snap him out of it. "Girls! Breakfast is ready!" He called up the stairs, seconds later three streaks of pink, light blue and light green rocketed down the stairs and into the living room.

The pink streak was revealed to be Blossom; she had sparkly pink eyes, very long orange hair that reached her ankles and was tied up in a pony tail with a large red bow, she was dressed in a pink tank top, red mini skirt and black trainers. The blue streak was Bubbles, her eyes were light blue, her hair was blond and worn down to mid back, she had gotten rid of the pig tails she used to have when she was younger and was wearing an identical outfit to Blossom; only light blue. Buttercup was the green streak, she had light green eyes and her black hair was shorter compared to her sisters and was still in its flip like when she was younger. She was wearing the same out fit as her sisters in her signature colour, but she had jeans instead of a mini skirt.

All three Powerpuffs licked their lips at the food on the table and quickly dug into the food; pancakes. The professor then opened the front door and picked up the newspaper. Once he had settled down to read it he frowned at the headline:

**Townsville forest infested**** by unknown plant!**

Underneath the headline were some aerial shots of the forest: one had entire trees leaning over at crazy angles, another photo had plants looked a sickly grey colour and a third had some bloody animal corpses with large holes where their internal organs used to be; all the photos had either large green thorn-covered vines in the shot, wrapped round whatever had been killed and/or big purple roots stabbing into the corpse.

"Uh girls? I think you need to see this." The professor stated. The Powerpuffs stopped eating and zoomed over to him. They all gasped in horror at the truly gruesome photos, Bubbles burst into tears at the sight of the dead animals, her eyes acting more like a garden sprinkler then eyes. Blossom just stared in sadness at the shots of the dead forest and Buttercup; well Buttercup had gotten over the initial shock and folded her arms casually.

"Bubbles calm down! It's just plants and animals for god's sake!" she complained to her blond sister, Bubbles just kept on crying so Blossom answered for her: "Hey! Townsville forest is one of Bubbles's favourite places Buttercup!" She scolded glaring at the green girl. "How would you feel if say: the arcade burnt down?" Buttercup just scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'd go to another one of course!" she retorted. Blossom face-palmed and shook her head. "Those poor forest creatures! Who would do such a horrible thing?" Bubbles wailed loudly. "Not who Bubbles; what." The professor stated in a low voice.

All three girls turned to look at him, he pointed with his finger at one of the dead trees in the photograph, more specifically at a vine curled round it. "Look at this, that is your culprit Bubbles; the omnivorous Invader plant." The professor stated. "You know about this thing?" Blossom asked the scientist. "Well as a matter of fact I do: In 1908, 23rd of June a small comet containing an Invader plant seed crashed in Tunguska, It then grew so fast it consumed 50 Km squared of woodland in just 3 days, mutated the plants in the area and could use them as weapons. The Russian military were sent in to contain the alien plant, but it overwhelmed them too easily and just used the biomass of the soldiers to grow faster."

Finally on the 30th of June the Russians resorted to using their biggest weapon: the Tsar Bomba Mk II. (**A/N: **the Tsar Bomba Mk I is a real weapon, but this is made up…unless the Russians have made it now!) They detonated the bomb above the infected area and destroyed the Invader plant." The professor stated "The Tunguska blast." Blossom stated. "Yes, the whole meteor blowing up thing was just a cover story, I found out about it in 2004 when a high ranking friend of mine in the Russian army asked me to study a piece of debris from the area." "So how do we kill this Invader plant without a super nuke?" Buttercup asked. The professor sighed and looked at her sadly. "I don't know Buttercup, I just don't know."

"Well we need to check out Townsville forest ourselves and prevent anymore damage" Blossom ordered. With that they flew out the door and into the skies towards Townsville forest.

_Townsville forest, 10 minutes later _

The girls had only flown 2 miles into the forest and were already feeling sick; every where on the ground the girls could only see death, death and more death, plus the odd giant alien flower with vines growing from it. Bubbles was barely holding herself together at the ghastly sight. They hovered above a large clearing that was covered in green vines and took a good look around the area, they could see one of the Invader plants many large, vibrantly coloured flowers at one end of the oval shaped clearing, smaller flowers growing from it and many vines leading away from it. The rest of the clearing looked like green Devil's snare from _Harry Potter and Philosopher's stone. _Basically green, leafless vines of various widths covered the ground of the clearing, but unlike most of the plants tendrils these were smooth and had no thorns, but Blossom wasn't taking any chances.

"I don't think we should land on those vines girls; I have a bad feeling about them." Blossom stated eyeing the mess of plants on the ground beneath her. "You're not scared of a few vines now are you Blossom?" Buttercup taunted. "We don't know what this thing is capable of Buttercup! It could be a-" before she could finish something burst from under the vines and shot towards the girls. "TRAP!" Blossom yelled. The girls scattered as the large plant somehow snapped at where they were originally hovering, when they got a better view of the thing they saw that it was a giant Venus fly trap plant, but instead of trigger hairs inside its leaves the trap had bright coloured, flower tipped tendrils inside it; 3 on each leaf, the teeth were red instead of white, it was as tall as a tree and the whole jaw at the top was large enough to eat a car whole.

"OK I've heard of AND fought giant monsters before, but giant PLANTS? OH COME ON!" Buttercup yelled. Just as she yelled that two more giant fly traps exploded from the ground to join the first one. All three screeched so loud, the girls and everything around the clearing was blown away, leaving only the Invader plants vines visible around area. The girls crash-landed on some thorn-less vines and rubbed their temples to ease their headaches. "Damn this thing knows how to scream!" Buttercup stated. "Come on girls lets exterminate this space weed!"

Bubbles and Buttercup hovered off the ground without problem, but when Blossom tried to follow she screamed as she felt a sharp pain in her lower left leg, she looked back and saw that a large flower had grown behind the spot where she landed and that it had impaled her leg with one of its black 'tongue' tendrils. But instead of sucking her blood she saw in horror that the tendril was pumping something _into _her. In a flash she yanked her leg away from the flower and roasted it with her heat vision, the plant screeched in pain and flailed its vines as it was burned alive. It then shrunk into a black mangled corpse and several vines around it did the same.

Blossom's sisters came back see her after burning the fly traps with their own heat rays, they found their leader breathing heavily, hovering above a dead, black and burning monster flower and rubbing her badly injured leg. "Blossom what happened?" Bubbles asked, with concern clear in her voice. "One of those…fucking monster flowers…stuck a tendril into my leg, its bleeding like crazy… and hurts like hell!" Blossom explained, her voice breaking with pain. "Come on lets get you to a hospital." With that Bubbles picked up Blossom bridal style, making sure to apply pressure on the wound as she did so to stop it bleeding, making Blossom hiss in pain. Then they flew to the hospital.

**Ooh what's happened to Blossom? Send me some ideas on what might happen to her if you want! BTW I'd also like some new plant-based enemies for them to fight, ideas anyone? **


	4. Strange rash and sexual urges

**Most of this chapter was ideas from Immortal Starscream; give him credit not me.**

_The hospital__, outside Blossom's room._

Bubbles and BC were sitting outside Blossom's room waiting for the doctor's prognosis on Blossom's leg. While they were waiting they discussed what they had seen in Townsville forest. "Did you see the size of those things? Those fly traps are big enough to eat a Boeing 747!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Yeah, but some of those giant flowers looked kind of pretty when they aren't…sucking blood." Bubbles nearly choked on the last two words; her eye beginning to water. BC reluctantly put her arm round her sister's shoulders to calm her down and Bubbles leaned on her.

"Relax Bubbles, some animals had the sense to get out of there before that thing got them anyway." Buttercup stated. Bubbles looked up at her emerald eyed sister with moist eyes. "You really think so?" She asked with hope in her voice. BC nodded. "I'm sure Bubbles; animals have brains too, even though they don't use them as much as humans." BC stated.

Just then a doctor came out the door with a clipboard and the two girls sat up to pay attention to him. "How is she?" Bubbles asked. The doctor frowned at his clip board. "Well the wound has healed pretty fast, even for you girls." He stated, making the girls eyes go wide as moons. "Whoa! Anything else?" BC asked. "We found some kind of rash on her leg shortly after the wound healed up, we've put some treatment cream on it, but she's still scratching it." He stated. "Can we see her?" Bubbles asked. "Go ahead she's awake, but she's very fidgety due to the rash which is why she has the restraints you'll see."

With that BC and Bubbles entered the room, they saw that Blossom's left leg in a sling and her arms were held to the bed by Duranium restraints provided by the professor. She was grunting as she tried to reach the back of her lower left leg. "You look like a mental heath patient!" BC stated with a slight laugh. Blossom gave her a death glare. "You have no idea just how fucking itchy this is do?" Blossom scolded with venom in her voice. "Blossom are you OK?" Bubbles asked with a lot more concern. Blossom managed a smile for her blue sister. "Apart from my leg itching like hell and I can't touch it, I'm perfectly fine." She stated sarcastically. "Plus the food here sucks, but don't tell them I said that." Bubbles giggled at her sister's comment.

"Can we see it?" Buttercup asked excitedly. "Only if you scratch it for me." Blossom answered with a smirk. Buttercup then slowly raised Blossom's leg, on the underside of Blossom's leg the skin had a large red mark that covered all the back of Blossom's lower leg. "Whoa, that some rash you've got there Bloss!" BC stated. Blossom rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration. "Can you scratch it please?" she asked with kitty cat eyes. "You're in those restraints for a reason Blossom, we can't do that; we'll only make it worse." Bubbles stated. Blossom pouted and rolled her eyes again.

_2 days later _

Blossom had been released from the hospital and finally gotten over the initial childish instinct to scratch her rash, but it was still very tempting, the doctor had given her the treatment cream and some antibacterial wipes and told her to use them twice a day, Blossom had resumed normal flight patrols as usual but needed one of her sisters with her to stop her from touching the rash.

Over the 2 days she had been away from the hospital the rash had grown to include her entire left leg, her crotch, butt, lower back and the top of her other leg despite the cream and wipes Blossom was using to get rid of it. She was very fidgety whenever she sat down, took showers more then usual and was often seen rubbing her back against walls, legs against her bed or pouring a bottle of water on herself. Her sisters and dad were getting more worried by the day about her; the professor said that nothing like this had happened to any of the soldiers during the plant invasion in Tunguska.

Finally one day the professor had decided to examine Blossom himself. "Blossom come down to the lab, we need an expert's opinion on this rash you have." He said to her through the bathroom door. "Oh alright, I can't take this thing anymore!" She yelled back. A few minutes later Blossom got out of the shower, she looked in the mirror and saw that the rash had grown again; now it covered her entire lower body and was halfway up her stomach. _"Damnit! I look like I've been dipped in ketchup!" _She mentally yelled. She wrapped a towel round herself and flew for the lab, knowing that putting on clothes would too much hassle in her current condition.

_In the lab_

Blossom was lying naked on an operating table; her breasts and crotch were covered with white pieces of cloth while the professor extracted a sample of blood from her left leg; where the rash originated. He put a drop of blood under a small but powerful microscope and looked down it. He gasped and saw that among Blossom's red and white blood cells were green rectangular plant cells.

"Well what is it professor?" Blossom asked from the table. The professor turned to face her. "Um…well Blossom, I don't know say this but…your blood is mutating. "Blossom's eyes went as wide as moons. "WHAT?" She yelled in fear, she began to breath short rapid breaths, she was very close to hyperventilating. "I'm not sure how but the Invader plants DNA is somehow fusing to yours, this must be an evolved form of the one that landed in Tunguska, im not sure what other symptoms there may be to this, but its logical to assume that-" Blossom cut him off. "I'll be a human/plant hybrid?" Blossom exclaimed loudly. The professor nodded. "But that's worse case scenario Blossom, have a little faith in your immune system! And just keep using-" "Its going…the rash is going!" Blossom interrupted.

The professor looked round and sure enough saw that the rash was fading rapidly, the professor smiled and folded his arms. "What did I tell you?" He stated. Blossom smiled and looked back the professor. "Ah, that's much better!" Blossom stated dreamily, free from the urges to scratch her. Once the rash had completely disappeared Blossom stood up and looked at her body in a mirror the professor held in front of his face. "Yeah, im definitely cured!" Blossom stated smiling in the mirror.

"I'll keep monitoring your blood sample to make sure that it is cured, but you can go now Blossom." With that Blossom zoomed out the lab to find her clothing, the professor took a look down the microscope to see if the infection had subsided, he smiled when he saw that the plant cells were nowhere to be seen. _"Wow, I guess the plant cells were ingested by the white blood cells, like they would with bacteria." _He concluded in his mind.

He put the lid back on the Petri dish and left it under the microscope. Little did anyone know that Blossom's red blood cells were changing colour, from red to green.

_Later that day._

Blossom and her sisters were inside their house, Bubbles and Buttercup were watching TV while Blossom was in her room reading a science book on the biology of plants, hoping it would help against the overgrown weed that was the Invader plant in Townsville forest. Which since it injected Blossom with its poison, had stopped growing towards Townsville for some reason. Almost like it was…waiting for something.

While she was reading, Blossom heard someone whisper her name. _"Blossom…" _it whispered. The pink girl looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow. But she saw no one. _"In the mirror." _It whispered again. This time Blossom put the book down and stood up. "Who are you?" she asked into the air. "_Look in your mirror Blossom." _The voice commanded gently. Blossom frowned and walked over to her full length mirror, she gasped when she didn't see her reflection, but instead a girl with black hair as long as hers with a pink highlight through it, pink eyes that are darker then her own, and clothing like hers only black in colour.

She smirked when she saw Blossom's startled reaction. "Hi Blossy, im Violet." The girl in the mirror stated. Blossom's face turned from one of surprise into one of anger. "What do you want Violet?" Blossom asked harshly. Violet giggled. "You're hot when you're mad babe." Blossom took a step back from the mirror. "Im actually the Invader plant inside you Blossy, this is what I'd look like if I was human and its just a mind trick." Violet explained Blossom was clearly scared now; her eyes were wide as moons, her breathing had become fast and shallow, her heart rate sky rocketed. "W- wha-what d-do you want w-with m-me?" Blossom stuttered. Violet shushed her gently. "Hush my love, I won't hurt you, in fact I think you'll LOVE me being inside you."

Blossom was about to ask what she meant when suddenly she gasped, a feeling of intense sexual arousal flooded her body. "What are you doing to me?" She asked in fear. Violet giggled again. "Im turning you on babe, I spread my presence on a world by choosing a lifeform and tempt them into sexually transmitting my infection through other life forms. Once I have enough seedlings on this world, the bulb on my first flower will explode and I will do the same thing on other worlds." Violet explained, licking her lips as Blossom tried to resist her sexual excitement by crossing her legs.

"You won't make me mate with anyone Violet! We'll defeat you before that happens!" Blossom said with venom in every word. Violet sighed. "Such strong words, I've heard them before Bloss, from trillions of life forms across the galaxy, now their all part of me and are very happy to be so." Violet said seductively. "F-fuck you!" Blossom hissed angrily. Violet giggled once more. She then reached out the mirror and gently pulled Blossom by the chin towards her face which was now out of the mirror, she also rubbed Blossom's panties under the pink girl's skirt making Blossom gasp. Violet then breathed directly into Blossom's ear, making her shiver with pleasure.

"You won't be able to shut me out forever Blossy, eventually a crack will appear in your will power, it will spread, grow larger and then the wall will come crashing down." She then licked Blossom's ear making her gasp again. Then Violet faded from Blossom's view, the pink-eyed girl was still feeling horny, but she knew she couldn't let her sexual cravings get the better of her. _"Come on Blossom, keep calm and just relax." _She mentally told herself. But her body wasn't listening and it became more and more spontaneously aroused by the second.

She lay herself down on her bed and tried to breathe deeply and slowly to try and ease her excitement. _"Why resist Blossy? Just let go, let me come out and fuck some hot guys!" _Violet whispered seductively inside her head. _"No way you fucking slut! GET OUT OF ME!" _Blossom mentally yelled. Violet just chuckled a little. _"Fine, I'll just tease you until you cave hot stuff!" _Violet threatened playfully.

Blossom gasped as she felt something brush her entrance, she looked down her body but saw nothing. _"I'm stimulating certain nerves to make it feel like you're getting sexually pleasured, don't fight it."_ Violet commanded. Blossom wriggled and writhed as what felt invisible hands stroked her shaven pussy from under her panties, gently massaged her, breasts, hips and back and an invisible tongue licked her neck. Blossom had a lot of will power so was able to resist at first, but violet then stimulated the nerves in Blossom's crotch to make it feel like a dick was pumping inside her, Blossom almost screamed as pure pleasure flowed through her.

"_You like it don't you?" _Violet asked as Blossom squirmed as her own body raped her. _" please stop! I can't take it!" _Blossom mentally begged as she began to climax while still fully clothed; soaking her panties. _"Then let me be in control for a while, don't worry you'll get your body back!"_ Violet promised. _"Fine! Just stop please!" _Blossom agreed. _"Good girl." _Violet stated before giggling.

Blossom then felt that her body was calming down, she then felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, but in reality it was her and Violet's minds swapping places. After around 2 minutes Blossom's eyes opened, darker than usually and full of lust and desire. Blossom/Violet sat up and admired her new body.

"_Nice and sexy! Now to go get fucked!"_

**Who saw this coming? Anyway review please!**


	5. STI's!

_Blossom's room_

Blossom's body had undergone a few changes: her skin had become a very faint tinge of green, she now had green tendrils coming from her back, she was secreting extremely powerful sex pheromones, her eyes had changed to a deep purple colour and her hair was now jet black. Her clothes had been ripped at the sides to reveal more of her now very sexy body.

Violet inside Blossom's body felt incredibly horny, she was panting in short breathes and felt like fucking anyone nearby. _"Wow, damn I feel so hot! Blossy's sisters look soooo tasty from her memories! " _She thought, she then squealed as Blossom's mind fought her own for control of her body. _"GET OUT OF ME!" _Blossom mentally yelled. _"Relax honey; you'll feel the pleasure too when I fuck your sisters." _Violet calmly said back gaining back control of Blossom's body and shutting Blossom out.

She then walked out the room and down the staircase. Just as she was about to enter the living room she heard the professor call. "Blossom, your lunch is ready!" he said. _"You have no idea how right you are you sexy beast!" _Violet thought with a quiet giggle. When the professor went out the kitchen to get the other two girls Violet used a tendril to drop a tiny pink seed into a cup of tea he was drinking.

"_You little BITCH!" _Blossom mentally yelled. _"Why thank you!" _Violet answered and imagined herself blowing Blossom a kiss. Violet then walked into the living room where only Bubbles was lying on the couch watching the TV, BC had decided to go look for a criminal to beat up due to her boredom and with the professor out of the picture it was just Bubbles and a very horny Violet. Blossom knew what Violet was thinking since their minds were basically in the same head.

"_No don't! Leave Bubbles alone please!" _Blossom pleaded. _"Don't worry Blossy, I won't hurt her." _Violet assured her. _"She'll just feel a little pain from loosing her virginity, that's all." _Violet finished in acasual voice. _"Please no! Leave her out of this PLEASE!" _Blossom begged on the verge of tears. _"Bloss you need to calm down, its only sexual pleasure." _Violet told her.

"Hey Bubbles, how's life?" Violet asked. Bubbles turned to look at her and her eyes went wide when she saw Blossom's ripped clothing, her different coloured hair and eyes and green tendrils. She immediately stood up and grabbed Violet by the front of her shirt. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER YOU MONSTER!" She yelled in her face. Violet just giggled, she gently grabbed Bubbles's forearms and gently wrapped a tendril round her ankles; making sure Bubbles didn't feel it.

"Don't worry Blondie, your sister is alive and well, her consciousness is just submerged under my own, so she can see and feel what we're about to do." Violet explained. Bubbles gasp when she felt one of Violet's tendrils go inside her shirt, she tried to step back but she was held in place by the tendril round her ankles and the anger she felt was replaced by fear and strange sexual urge out of nowhere. "Let me go! HELP!" Bubbles yelled.

Violet pushed Bubbles onto the couch and straddled her body, Violet also pinned Bubbles's arms to the couch and leaned in to her ear. "Your hot green eyed sister won't be back for hours and your dad is being eaten alive by one of my children." Violet whispered seductively, gaining a shiver from Bubbles. "What are you gonna do to me?" Bubbles asked fearfully. Violet chuckled and slid a tendril out of the bottom of her skirt and up Bubbles own skirt, making her squeal when it brushed her panties.

"Does that answer your question sexy?" Violet asked giggling. Before Bubbles could answer Violet crashed her lips down on her and due to the powerful pheromones in the air Bubbles just couldn't resist. She moaned as she gave into Violet and started kissing back. Violet smiled when she felt this and parted lips just long enough to take Bubbles shirt off, making her blush a little.

"I…don't even know your name!" Bubbles stated scooting up against the arm of the sofa, but Violet just wrapped a tendril round her midsection and dragged her back underneath her body, using more tendrils she put Bubbles's hands on her hips, to which Bubbles could give no resistance, with one hand Violet caressed Bubbles cheek, the latter whimpering slightly as she did so and with the other massaged her left thigh. "Call me Violet, Blossom's alter ego." she said before French kissing Bubbles again, sliding her tongue into the blond girl's mouth. Bubbles moaned into the kiss and returned it.

Violet slowly reached round for Bubbles bra strap while Bubbles did the same to her, under the influence the overwhelming sex pheromones in the air Bubbles pushed her own skirt and panties off. Happy that Bubbles wanted more Violet extended a tendril from her shaven pussy and gently but firmly thrusted it inside Bubbles also shaven vagina, who squealed as the appendage slid deep inside her.

Then it hit her virginity barrier. "You ready Bubbles?" Violet asked concerned. Bubbles nodded quickly, Violet then penetrated Bubbles hymen, making her scream in pain and blood began to dribble from her pussy. "The pain won't last I promise." Violet stated pumping Bubbles pussy, the blond girl's pain vanished and wave after massive wave of pleasure flow through her, her newly stimulated lust drove her to grab Violet's hips and pump back, making both girls moan loudly with pleasure as they fucked each other.

Just as Bubbles was getting used to the beautiful feeling, she squealed as more huge waves of pleasure started coming from her ass, she looked down and saw another tendril had come from Violet's funhole and had gone up her bottom, Violet was panting in short breathes while fondling Bubbles C-cup breasts with her hands and holding her legs apart with more tendrils as she pumped both her crotch and her ass with her pussy tendrils. Love juices were leaking out of both their vaginas and muscles became more and more stimulated as both girls neared their climax.

"Violet! I can't take it!" Bubbles yelled. "Just hang on Bubbles, hold it in as long as you can; the longer you wait, the better it will feel!" Violet stated pumping as if her life depended on it. Both girls used all the will power they had to hold back their orgasms, but eventually the pleasure became too much both screamed as they climaxed, Violet released what looked like a dark green substance into Bubbles's crotch and ass while love juices poured out of Bubbles vagina and soaked the couch.

Both girls were exhausted and then Bubbles's skin became a light tinge of green just like Violet and tendrils came from her back, her hair became the same length as Violet's own, became a slightly lighter shade of yellow and her eyes became a darker blue. "Again?" Violet asked. Bubbles smirked. "lets clean up the mess in the kitchen first." Bubbles stated. Violet shrugged and obliged. They then threw the Professors empty body into the trash can out side. "Did I ever tell you I love flowers?" Bubbles asked Violet when they were back inside, she indicated the giant carnivorous plant in the kitchen. "No not really." Violet answered. Bubbles smirked and pulled Violet back on the couch more sex.

**OH NOES! NOW BUBBLES IS INFECTED! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? BTW reviewers tell me ideas if you have any OK?**


	6. Resistance is futile

_In the poky oaks suburbs._

Buttercup was flying back from her patrol, leaving her signature light green streak as she flew through the sky. _"I wonder if my sisters have found something to do." _She thought to herself as she landed, as she walked up to the door she heard with her became aware of moaning coming from inside the house, curious she opened the door and came face to face with an Invader plant flower coming out the floor in the kitchen, her eyes went as wide as moons at the sight of the plant as it ravaged through the cupboards, fridge and other places, ensnaring food with its numerous vines and swallowing it all in one gulp.

"HOLY SHIT!" BC yelled, taking a step back. "Like it Butters?" She heard a honey sweet voice say from the living room. Buttercup turned round to see both her sisters standing fully naked in the door way, she saw they had a faint tinge of green on their skin, Blossom's hair was now jet black with no bow in it, her eyes were a light violet colour and she had dark green vines coming from her back. Bubbles had longer hair that was as long as Blossom's own and her eyes were still blue but a deeper colour and she also had vines coming from her back.

Both girls were looking BC up and down her body, licking their lips with a look of lust on their faces. BC was scared out of her mind at what had happened to her sisters and she also had around a million questions buzzing round her head. "Um…girls…why is there a massive plant eating out our kitchen?" she finally asked. Blossom sighed in content and glanced at the plant. "Beautiful isn't it?" she stated, she began to circle round BC while keeping her now adoring gaze on her, her eyes full of desire.

"Blossom its ravaging our kitchen!" BC stated angrily. "You're not Blossom really are you?" Blossom gave a high pitched giggle that sounded more like one Bubbles would have done. "Smart and hot! Why no im not Blossom; im Violet, I've commandeered her body and that of your cute blue sister while you were out, want to join me baby?" Blossom or Violet inside her asked battling her eyelashes. "Fuck you! Get out of my sisters and get this oversized weed OUT!" Buttercup roared in rage, making Blossom's tendrils flail in the force of her shout. "Wow! A screamer! This will be so much fun!" Violet smirked after she said that.

Just then purple Invader plant roots burst from the ground in the living room wrapped themselves round Buttercup's limbs and dragged her kicking and screaming into the room. They placed her on the couch and held her legs apart. "WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS? FUCKING HENTAI?" Buttercup yelled. Violet climbed onto her body and straddled her body. Buttercup felt her body begin to turn on and she didn't like that. "Just relax Butterbabe, let us set you free and be part of our new family." Violet stated. "I'd rather die then have my own sisters rape me!" Buttercup yelled.

The roots then retracted back into the ground as Violet then began French kissing the raven haired girl, BC tried resisting but like Bubbles before the pheromones were messing with her mind and sexual stimulating her body. Bubbles then slid underneath Buttercups body, she wrapped her tendrils round Buttercups midsection trapping her arms and ripped her shirt apart. She then started kissing BC's neck, making it go numb. BC tried breaking out of her sisters' grip but their tendrils kept their hold and began massaging her hips, her inner thighs, ass and crotch; making her wriggle in pleasure.

Violet smirked at this. "You like this don't you?" she asked as Bubbles took Buttercup's bra strap off, revealing her large soft C-cup breasts. Bubbles then began to fondle Buttercup's breasts while also stroking her diamond hard nipples. "No! Stop! I don't want it!" BC yelled trying to shove Violet of her, but Violet just grabbed Buttercup's wrists and placed one hand on her hip and her other hand on the zipper of her jeans. "I know you want me BC, don't resist our love; welcome it." She whispered into Buttercup's ear, she then flicked it with her tongue; sending shivers down BC's spine and making her gasp. "Yeah Butters, show some sisterly love and give in to the pleasure." Bubbles agreed licking her other ear.

It was an irresistible force and Buttercup was no immoveable object. She couldn't take it anymore; she slid her own jeans off herself, her sisters wasted no time and Violet's pussy tendril shot out and penetrated BC's vagina. She screamed as the tendril thrusted sharply past her hymen, but the pain was completely swamped under the giant waves of pleasure now surging through her body as Violet, horny as hell, gave thrust after thrust into her. Violet grabbed one of BC's breasts and began sucking on it like a newborn baby while also grinding her body into BC's own as she pumped her shaven pussy hard and fast.

Buttercup screamed again as Bubbles extended her own pussy tendril and shoved it into the raven girl's ass, BC was now moaning and almost drooling at the huge amount of sexual pleasure flowing through her. "This is just the gates of heaven BC, want us to take in?" Violet asked before going back to sucking BC's other breast. "HELL YES!" BC yelled, then she screamed for a third time as Violet and Bubbles fucked her even harder and sent electric surges of energy into her crotch, making her completely lose control of her body as she gave orgasm after orgasm, moaning loudly as she did so. The tendrils also grew in size until they were slightly thicker then BC's arm and were now almost a blur as they pumped and shocked both BC's ass and crotch harder. Her orgasms grew closer and closer together until a constant torrent of love juices poured from her pussy.

Finally the tendrils stopped pumping BC and released their green solution inside her. They then slowly slid out of her crotch and ass dripping with green liquid. BC under went the same change as Bubbles: her hair became longer until it was as long as her sister's, her eyes became a much darker green, her skin became a faint tinge of green and green tendrils came out of her back.

"Welcome to our new family BC." Violet stated giving her a kiss on the cheek. BC smiled and kissed back. "So what now leader girl?" BC asked as they all got up. "I think I know who to infect next, how does the Rowdyruff boys sound to you?" Violet asked. Her sisters smirked seductively. "Perfect let's go!" With that the new, horny, sexy and plant infested Powerpuff girls took off to spread their poison.

**Another one bites the dust! Review please!**


	7. Hentai part 1

**OK there's gonna be sex in this chapter so don't read if you're under 18 or don't like sex. Anyways go ahead and enjoy! **

_Mojo's observatory _

The infected Powerpuff girls were now hovering above Mojo's home with a few king-sized beds above their heads. They got them by 'persuading' the owner of the shop they got them from into giving them the beds for free. (They fucked him and he's now infected.)

"Oh this will be fun!" Buttercup stated excitedly as she hovered in front of Butch's bedroom window, her vines already protruding out of her back. "Yeah, I feel so hot thinking about Bricky right now, let's get fucking!" Violet commanded. They then placed the beds inside and threw the original beds out the windows.

_A few minutes later._

The Rowdyruff boys were playing _Left 4 dead 2 _on their Xbox 360. The score was 2 all and they were getting tired due to how late it was. "OK guys I think that's enough game play for tonight." Brick announced turning off the console; much to the annoyance of his brothers. "Oh come! I was winning!" Butch complained. Boomer just yawned. "Actually I don't mind hitting the sack now, night!" With that he flew to his room, Butch reluctantly did the same and Brick went last. But Brick was in for a shock when he walked in his room: His normal sized, red bed had been replaced with a large, pink and very soft double bed with heart shaped pillows. "OK what the fuck?" Brick asked out loud.

"GUYS!" he then yelled turning for the door, which then slammed shut and Violet could be seen floating behind it. "No need to call room service Bricky." Violet said seductively. Brick groaned in frustration and facepalmed. "Blossom since when was it against the law to sleep alone?" Brick asked sarcastically. Violet then walked over to Brick and began to push her body against his own. But Brick kept stepping back. "Come on Bricky; let's have some fun tonight." Violet suggested.

Brick side-stepped her attempt to push him onto the bed and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. But Violet's seductive look never left her face. "What the hell do you want Blossy? This isn't you." Brick stated firmly, Violet just giggled. "Why no im not Blossom, im Violet, I've just hijacked her body and im gonna fuck you with it!" She said, sliding a hand inside Brick's pants. Brick yelped in surprise and threw Violet onto the bed to get away from her. She then slowly stripped to her bra and panties which even Brick found very hot and sexy and threw the clothing off the bed.

"Why do you want to have sex with me anyway?" Brick asked keeping his distance from the horny and semi- naked girl. Violet just sighed. "So many questions, the night is young and the sheets…" She ran her slender hand over the covers. "…are velvet." She whispered seductively. "I want you out of here, but first get rid of this bed and get my old one back!" Brick demanded. Violet then pouted. "There's no way im getting in that scratchy thing Mojo calls a bed; I'll get a rash!" She whined childishly. "Well since you're not getting in the bed; I wouldn't worry about honey." Brick stated sarcastically.

"Awww Bricky." Violet cooed, she then extended her tendrils, ensnared a surprised and scared shitless Brick and dragged him onto the bed next to her. "Just admit it: you want me." Violet whispered, licking his ear and stroking his arm; making Brick shudder with pleasure. "Uh no I don't, now get out!" Brick commanded. But Violet just held him very close to her body; Brick gasped as he felt Violet's breasts press into his chest and her legs wrap round his left one. She then slid a thin dark green tendril into his boxers and began to coil round his now erect dick, making it grow even more until it was 12 inches long. "Baby you're so tense, let help you out of those clothes."

Violet then ripped Brick's shirt clean in two and was about to do the same to his pants but Brick suddenly shoved her off the bed and gave her a death glare; If looks could kill Violet would be ashes on the floor, but she still held the half lidded eyes and seductive smirk on her face. "If you think this stupid attempt to seduce me is gonna work; you're more idiotic then Boomer." Brick stated, emphasizing any and all words that would have hurt the worst for most people; but Violet just giggled. "I love you too Bricky." She said as calm as anything.

She pounced back onto Brick with inhuman speed even for a Powerpuff; before he could react she crashed her lips down on his own. Brick almost screamed at how powerful Violet really was; he wanted to throw her off again, but his body didn't listen; it was just making him instinctively kiss her back just as hard and slid his own pants off. He and Violet then rolled over on the bed fighting for dominance; tongues touched, hands roamed, hips grinded and moans sounded as the horny teens rolled over each other on the bed.

Finally Violet managed to get on top of Brick and slide her tongue in his mouth. Brick went cross-eyed at this action and then reached round and slowly took her bra off. Violet parted lips just long enough to say: "Even you can't resist me Bricky; now just relax." She then wrapped her arms round his neck and went back to kissing him. But while the teens were making out, two of Violet's tendrils slid into Brick's boxers; they were only 1 cm metre in diameter so Brick didn't notice them at first…until it was too late. Brick gave a muffled gasp as one of the tendrils slowly and teasingly coiled round his large cock and began to rub itself against and along it and the other tendril brushed his balls making Brick moan as pleasure tingled through his crotch.

A third tendril then slide between his legs went into the back of his boxers; this tendril was only slightly thinner than his own cock and Brick's eyes went wide as he realized what it was going to do to him. He tried to resist Violet's influence and push her off him; but just like before his body refused to obey him. So all he could do was wait for Violet to start pleasuring him. He then quietly whimpered as the large tendril prodded his anus and then positioned itself between his buttocks ready to enter him. Violet then slid his boxers off his body. As long as Violet still had her panties on Brick was fine. But his instincts had other ideas, making almost rip her under wear clean off her.

"Get ready Brick, for heaven itself." Violet whispered into Brick's ear. Brick then screamed as the tendril behind him suddenly thrusted into his ass, making his pelvis buck upwards and cause his cock to penetrate Violet; who also screamed as her hymen was destroyed. She then began to ride Brick and fuck his ass harder, making him moan loud as pure pleasure came from his crotch and ass and surged throughout his body, driving him closer and closer to an orgasm. More tendrils protruded from Violet's body, some tickled his crotch, balls and hips while the others went round his midsection and thrusted themselves into his ass along with the larger one, increasing the pleasure significantly. _"So this is what hentai feels like? I like it!" _Brick thought as he played with Violet's clit.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any better; Violet started shocking him. Brick screamed as electricity tore through his crotch making him climax like crazy. Between getting fucking normally, getting fucked in the ass and getting electrocuted Brick couldn't take the enormous waves of pleasure tearing through his body and his cock shot a geyser of his hot semen into Violet's pussy. He moaned as the liquid seemed to massage the inside of her vagina as it flowed inside. Meanwhile Violet's tendrils released their green brainwashing solution into Brick's ass and he under went the same changes as Blossom: His hair become black and it somehow straightened itself so it looked like Violet's hair and his eyes became an indigo colour.

Brick's cock was still fully erect despite it gushing a few seconds ago and Violet hadn't let go of him. "You want more baby?" Violet asked smirking. "FUCK YEAH!" Brick yelled clutching her hips. A tendril the same size as the tendril in Brick's ass came from the base of his back, slithered round the couple and penetrated Violet's own ass; making her squeal with pleasure. "Here we go again!" Violet stated happily with tears of joy streaming from her eyes at the amount of pleasure coming from both the tendril in her ass and Brick's dick in her pussy.

**OK that's Brick's and Violet's hentai moment. 2 more will come up if you review!**XD


	8. Hentai part 2

**Disclaimer: I actually don't own this chapter, I ran out of ideas for this hentai scene so I asked my good friend: Immortal Starscream to do this next chapter for me! He's doing the next one too. BTW check out his PPG stories; their BRILLIANT! X) **

Boomer gave a loud yawn as he slowly entered his room, "man I'm tired" he said drowsily but when he looked at his bed he was wide awake his scrappy old navy blue single bed was replaced by a large king sized bed that had light blue sheets with bubble design on them "okay what happened to my old bed?" he asked he gave a shrug just as he heard his door shut which was followed by a familiar yet seductive voice made him freeze, "hello Boomie" he turned around and saw Bubbles leaning against his door. Boomer snapped out of his shock and gave a slight gulp. "Uh hey Bubbles, how have you been." he asked nevously. "Oh not bad." Bubbles said seductively and walked over to him while she sexily swung her hips from side to side until her body was firmly pressed up against him.

Bubbles could feel Boomer shaking was nervousness which made her give a slight giggle "come on Boomer you need to learn to relax." she said in a cute tone as she reached into his pants. The sudden contact made Boomer jump and push Bubbles back, Bubbles stumbled back until she hit the wall and slid down, before Boomer could help her up and apologize she quickly stood up and tore of her shirt and pant so now she was only in her bra and panties, she then lunged at Boomer and tackled him onto the bed. Boomer was shocked at what the sweet innocent Bubbles that he always knew was doing, Bubbles had now pinned Boomer's arms down and was now straddling his waist "Bubbles what are you doing?" he asked in surprise.

"What's the matter Boomie? All guys liked hot girls, don't you like me?" she asked in a fake sad tone "yes, yes, yes I do like you, a lot, it's just I've never seen you act this way before" he said Bubbles grinned "well in actual truth I'm a massive slut that would hump any guy that walks past me but I manage to keep sexual urges hidden, now are we going to do this or what?" she said "If you're sure." Boomer said Bubbles gave a face splitting seductive grin as tendrils came out of her back and slid under Boomer's clothes and tore most of them off leaving him in only his boxers.

Just as Boomer was about to ask her why she had tendrils Bubbles smashed their lips together and shoved her tongue into his slightly open mouth and began exploring every nook and cranny of it. Boomer decided to ask questions later and just enjoy what was about to happen, Bubbles then had the tendrils that she used to tear off Boomer's clothes wrap around his arms and legs, fully restraining him. Bubbles then got off the bed and began removing her bra and panties while her tendrils moved Boomer so that he was now in a sitting up position with his legs over the edge of the bed.

Once Bubbles was completely naked she kneeled down in front of Boomer and tore his boxers off and spread his legs apart. She then saw Boomer's fully erect dick and hers eyes went as wide as moons. "Wow it's so big!" Bubbles said as grabbed it. "But you're too tense Boomer; you need to relax" she said seductively and the tendrils around his arms and legs began massaging them while she took the head of Boomer's cock in her mouth and began sucking on it. Bubbles began bobbing her head up and down on Boomer's cock taking more of it in each time until her lips had reached the base of his 13 inch dick. Boomer began moaning in pleasure at this as he felt himself coming closer and closer to cumming. "B-Bubbles I'm a-about to c-cum" he strained out, at hearing that Bubbles went even faster until with a grunt Boomer exploded in her mouth.

Bubbles swallowed 8 large mouthfuls of Boomer's cum, she then licked and sucked his cock clean before removing it from her mouth "Mmm you taste great Boomie" she said while grinning "Thanks Bubbs." Boomer said in a happy tone, with a stupidly large grin on his face. "But we're not over yet" Bubbles said she then grabbed Boomer's cock tightly and began to give him a hand job. Bubbles' hand was now a blur on Boomer's cock while at the same time she was making tiny static shocks that was starting to drive him insane with pleasure, as this was happening a large tendril came out of Bubbles' back and made its way behind Boomer.

The tendrils around Boomer's arms and legs lifted him up a bit as the large tendril behind him positioned itself before it went straight into his anus, the sudden entrance made Boomer give a loud yelp and he began moaning as the tendril pumped in and out of his ass. Boomer now felt like he was about to cum, just as he was about to a blow his load spark of electricity came out of the tendril in his ass and hit his prostate, then with a loud scream Boomer shot out a stream of cum that went on the wall and the carpet. It was soon followed by another one and another one until he had shot 7 long streams of cum, Bubbles was absolutely amazed at this "How did you cum so much?" she asked "I don't know, I guess it comes with the super powers" Boomer said "well I hope you still have some more left in you" she said seductively and she retracted all of her tendrils except for the one in his anus.

Bubbles gave Boomer a firm push making him move back so that he was fully on the bed she then got on top of him and positioned herself so Boomer's still fully erect cock was pressed up against her pussy lips "Prepare for heaven." she said and with that she moved herself down until all of Boomer's cock was inside her. Bubbles began moving up and down while the tendril in Boomer's ass began pumping in and out rapidly, Boomer gave another loud moan before he shot up and wrapped his arms tightly around Bubbles and began kissing and sucking her neck, Bubbles began doing the same while she kept moving her hips around.

After a few minutes of this Boomer could feel that he was going to orgasm "Bubbles I'm about to cum again." he said as he held back with all of his will power "Go ahead Boomer, blow your load, fill my insides completely up with your beautifully hot white cum!" she yelled out "okay then here I cum!" he screamed and simultaneously they both orgasmed with the tendril in Boomer's ass releasing the green brainwashing solution into his ass. Boomer continued pumping more and more cum inside Bubbles until he finally stopped, Boomer had cummed so hard into Bubbles that he thought that his cock and balls were going to explode, he then let go of her and fell back on the bed from exhaustion.

Bubbles looked down at her exhausted lover and saw that he had changed slightly his skin had gone the same tinge of green as hers had, his hair now looked like it was when he was revived by Him and was now a lighter shade of blonde, and his eyes had now gone a darker shade of blue so they were now Egyptian blue instead of navy blue before they closed. Bubbles could tell that he was completely spent so she retracted the tendril in his ass back into her back, using more tendrils and her flying abilities she had got them both in the new very soft bed without removing his cock from her pussy she then wrapped her arms around him getting as close as possible to him and within seconds she fell asleep with her long time crush in her arms just as she used one last tendril to pull the covers over them before making it coil round their legs.


	9. Hentai part 3

**Disclaimer: This chapter also belongs to Immortal Starscream **

Butch grumbled as he walked into his room "stupid Brick I'm not tired in the least" he grumbled out angrily, he then gave a slight yawn "okay maybe I'm a little bit tired but I've still got heaps of energy left" he stated "good, because you're going to need it" a seductive voice said scaring the living daylight's out of him. Butch stumbled a bit before landing on the new bed Buttercup had gotten "Butterbutt what the hell are you doing here!" he yelled angrily as Buttercup closed the door.

Butch then noticing that he was now on a different bed, his scrappy old forest green single bed was replaced by a large king sized bed that had black and lime green sheets that were in a zigzag pattern "and what the hell happened to my old bed!" he asked "oh it was way too small for us so I upgraded" she said.

Butch gave her a confused look "what do you mean us?" he asked "oh come on Butchie even you can put it together; large bed, hot girl" she said as she began walking towards him, Butch's eyes went wide at this "oh no you are the last bitch I'd ever fuck Butterbutt, now get out of my room or do I have to beat you out." Butch said as he glared at Buttercup who only began to laugh. "You may not want me now but once I'm through making you my bitch you'll be begging to have sex." she said "Just try it." he said "if you insist" Buttercup said casually before five long tendrils came out of her back and wrapped around his arms, legs and the last one wrapped around his neck.

Butch tried to say 'what the hell' but he found out that he couldn't speak, as if reading his mind Buttercup answered for him "Okay first off I now have new powers which is how I can make these inescapable tendrils and the one around your neck is pressing up against your vocal cords so now you can't speak but you can still breath just fine" she said as more tendrils came out from her and ripped all of her and Butch's clothes off leaving them completely naked.

Buttercup smirked as she saw 'Little Butch' get bigger and bigger with each pulse, Buttercup walked over to the restrained Butch and grabbed his now fully erect 15 inch cock. "You and I are going to have a lot of fun tonight" she said seductively and then she gave his cock one long lick from the base to the head. Butch was moved and pinned down to the bed by Buttercup's tendrils "okay Butchie boy prepare for the most pleasure you'll ever experience in your life" she said as she positioned Butch's cock at her pussy and then she slowly went down, savoring every moment as Butch's monster cock stretched her pussy and insides to their max "Oh fuck yeah!" she yelled out in pleasure.

Butch started moaning as Buttercup began moving up and down on his rock hard shaft, more tendrils varying in size began coming out of Buttercup's back: one thick tendril wrapped around the whole bed, going over Butch twice one on his chest and the other just above his pelvis to keep him completely still. Another tendril only much thinner wrapped tightly around the base of his cock and several more began gently caressing him all over, mostly around his crotch which turned him on even more. Butch felt like he was about to cum 'any second now' he thought until finally he came, but the only thing that happened was that a wave of both pain and pleasure washed over him.

Buttercup could tell that Butch had came but due to the tendril around his cock not even so much as a drop of cum could come out, after Buttercup had orgasmed she got off of Butch's soaked cock and gave him a sadistic grin "You won't be cumming that way anytime soon, now I think it's time we try something different" she said the tendril around the bed and the one around his cock retracted back into her back as well as all of the other tendrils except for the ones restraining him. Buttercup saw a drop of cum escape Butch's cock "Soon Butch your balls are going to be completely empty" she said, Butch gave her the worst glare ever which was soon replaced by shock as he saw a long and very thick tendril that was in the shape of a penis come out of Buttercup's dripping wet pussy.

The tendrils that were restraining him turned him around force him to get on his hands and knees "such a good boy getting into the right position for me" Buttercup taunted as she put her hands on Butch's hips and positioned her tendril cock at his ass. Buttercup thrust her tendril cock into Butch's ass as hard as she could, the tendril hit Butch's prostate making Butch gave a small grunt as it sent a wave of pleasure through him. Buttercup bent over so her body was on top of Butch's back, as her tendril pumped Butch making him moan she breathed into his ear: "You like this don't you Butchie?" She whispered before licking the inside of his ear, She felt him shudder under her, vibrating the tendril in his ass and sending a wave of pleasure through them, both moaned as it did so.

Buttercup flipped Butch over onto his back and got on top of the wriggling boy with her tendril still inside and without any hesitation she dropped onto his still rock hard cock making it go all the way inside her and began bouncing on him rapidly while pumping his ass like there was no tomorrow, after 5 whole minutes of this Butch couldn't take it, pure pleasure started surging through his crotch as he felt his climax getting closer.

Butch finally orgasmed in Buttercup's pussy, she moaned as she felt warm liquid start gushing into her; she knew that Butch was now releasing his load inside her. Once Butch finished she was about to get off him when Butch yanked on the tendrils hard while keeping his cock inside her. He put his lips up to Buttercup's ear and whispered to her: "OK you win; I'll be your bitch. But make good use of me please…mistress." Buttercup didn't need to be told twice and she began pumping in and out of his ass again.

While she was busy pounding his ass and fucking his cock Buttercup made more, thinner tendrils come out of her back and in one quick movement they all went straight into Butch's ass making him give a yelp of surprise and they began pumping in and out of his ass. Another tendril roughly brushed his balls and stroked the bottom of his cock as he pumped her crotch, Butch had never felt this level of pleasure before as his ass was fucked by a thick tendril and lots of smaller tendrils that all constantly pressed up against his prostate and his cock kept sliding in and out of Buttercup's moist pussy.

Buttercup could tell that Butch was about to cum and just a second before he did a spark of electricity hit his prostate causing him to give a screaming orgasm as he exploded inside Buttercup who screamed as well as she orgasmed while at the same time releasing the green brainwashing solution into his ass from the large tendril that was in it.

Buttercup and Butch both collapsed onto the bed now fully exhausted, as Buttercup's eyes slowly started to close she saw Butch change his eyes went an even darker shade of green, his skin got a green tinge to it, and his hair grew rapidly until it reached the back of his knees and was extremely spiky (his hair now looks like Raditz's hair) and just before they were both fast asleep Buttercup lazily extended her tendrils round them both, pulling them tightly together and made them coil round their bodies.


	10. Authors note

**OK this story comes to an end right here cause im out of ****ideas don't worry! I plan to do a sequel that will have much more action than this one! **

**There will be a time skip in the first chapter that will explain what happened after the events of this story, see ya soon!**

**PS: if anyone has ideas or OC's for the sequel tell me in either PM or review this chapter; I do take requests so don't be afraid to voice your ideas, bye for now!**


End file.
